


Dangan Ronpa: Alter World

by MonteVaanHamilton



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonteVaanHamilton/pseuds/MonteVaanHamilton
Summary: A Danganronpa fanstory featuring 16 original characters all locked within a new location called Hope's Peak College. The story is written in game format and readers will decide who the main character spends their free-time with. An added bonus, if someone can correctly guess the killer before trial, that reader gets the trial chapter ahead of the other readers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small mention so readers do not get confused. This story might not make a ton of sense if you have not played the first and second game. This story also doesn’t take into account what happens in the side game, the third anime and the third game, so if something seems off, it probably is.

Introduction: Here's what some of the different text formats mean.   
  
Bracketed Words describe actions made by the characters, camera, and things related to the "game mechanics".   
  
Italicized Words are our main character, Jin Nakamura's, thoughts.   
  
Bold and Italicized Words are Jin describing the situation after the fact.   
  
More formats will be explained at our first trial.

* * *

**Prologue: College of Despair**

 

_ Hope’s Peak Academy… _

 

_ The prestigious government-sanctioned academy, was an inspiration to all. The power, the grace and the prestige of this academy was so great, if you were to mention that you went to the school and graduated, you’d have anyone at your feet. Graduating from the academy meant immediate success and fortune for you. In order to attend, you must be an eligible High School student and you must be the top talent in your select field. If you were the best writer in the world, you would be given the title of Super High-School Level Writing Prodigy or something grand like that. The SHSL’s were just that, super, kind of like superheros, and to me, that's power. Who am I you ask? Well, that’s a long story. _

 

_ My name is Jin Nakamura, I’m the Super High-School Level Private Investigator. Yeah, I know, it sounds cliche, but that’s what I am. They call me a prodigy in the field of investigation, and while that is true, I don’t think it’s all that grand. But, even I have to boast a little. At the early age of 16, I already had solved about 30 high-end murder cases and every lawyer who had contacted me won their case. I like to think my intellect for that, but I don’t want to get too ahead of myself here, I’m only one step of the process, I think a lawyer is more grand than someone like me. _

 

_ By a streak of luck, I came upon this strange man with a strange case. Jin Kirigiri, the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy offered me a chance of a lifetime. Investigate the corruption inside of the school undercover as The Super High-School Level Protagonist. Apparently the man feared that something in the school was happening under his nose, and he didn't know who to trust. I happily accepted as you would've thought, or I wouldn't be here. But now, I’ve learned that everything good comes with a price...because after I went into the academy…I blacked out, and I had no memory of what was happening. _

 

Nakamura: ngh…

 

_ Where am I…? I feel like I'm laying down on an hard surface, concrete maybe? _

 

???: I think he's coming to...

 

???: You think? Jeez, how dense can you be?

 

???: Enough of you two’s racket, once he's up we can begin our investigation.

 

_ Investigation...what? There shouldn't be anything TO investigate, but I do find it weird that I'm in this situation. I probably should just open my eyes. _

 

_ I was surrounded by a few people, 15 in matter of fact. It seemed like we were in some type of bunker setting.  _

 

[Examination Begins]

 

[Examine Structure]

 

_ The walls and floor are made of grey concrete and there was only a few light sources including a small hanging light bulb and a red light, and even that was barely holding up. The room itself extended for a good amount, so we had plenty of space. _

 

[Examine Boxes]

 

_ The place looked really kept up, with a large amount of supplies and equipment, mostly contained in boxes. _

 

[Examine Air Filter]

 

_ There was an air filter which was probably good because of the condensed space. _

 

[Examine Door]

 

_ There seemed to be only one way out, a metallic door. _

 

[Examine Clock]

 

_ Above the door was a digital clock that read 9 A.M. in bold red numbers, the source of the red light in the bunker. _

 

[Examination Ends]

 

_ The other people were looking at me oddly as I had been the last one to awaken from a comatose slumber as it seems. _

 

Alert green-hooded kid with raspy voice: [hides face in hoodie] Um, have you been getting enough sleep?

 

Nakamura: I get a good amount of sleep in, why do you ask?

 

Alert green-hooded kid with raspy voice: [excited pose, points at Nakamura] How much!?

 

Nakamura: [staggers] Nngh!...Um, at least 6 hours!

 

Alert green-hooded kid with raspy voice: [thinking pose] Hm...that's not good enough, you should be sleeping 8 hours for someone your size. [shocked expression] Ah! I-I’m s-sorry, I-I didn't mean to get s-so loud…[lowers head] please forgive me...When I start talking about my talent, I never shut up...

 

_ He probably wants to talk more, but probably thinks it's selfish to talk more… _

 

_ Talent? Is he a SHSL? _

 

_ Oh wait, I was supposed to be attending Hope’s Peak Academy. But...why am I in a bunker? Wasn’t I supposed to be going to class? Many questions started popping up into my mind, but I probably needed to find out some info about these students. _

 

High-strung rich suit-wearing Arab: [critical look] If you two are done chit-chatting, we have some important issues to attend to.

 

Nakamura: What do you mean?

 

High-strung rich suit-wearing Arab: [sighs] If it wasn't made clear, we’re trapped in this room.

 

Nakamura: Trapped? There is a door right over there. [Points to door]

 

_ I walked over to the door to prove a point, but when I tried to open it, the door was locked. _

 

Nakamura: What...the…?

 

High-strung rich suit-wearing Arab: [authoritative pose] I told you we were trapped in here imbecile! I wouldn't have said it if it weren't fact!

 

Nakamura: But why are we trapped in here? It makes little sense. We're just high school students.

 

Alert green-hooded boy with raspy voice: [hides face in hoodie] T-That is w-what we are trying to f-figure out. We were waiting for the rest of us to awaken. You were the last one, so now we can s-sort this mess out.

 

Sickly red-hooded boy: [questioning pose] Couldn't we just knock the door down? We have a few meatheads here, surely they can be of some use.

 

Muscled guy in vest: [calm] We already tried to break down the door. It wouldn’t budge no matter how much we pushed. It must be made out of something extremely durable.

 

Sickly red-hooded boy: [disappointed pose] Man I thought you could be of some use, but I guess you type of people really are useless.

 

Muscled guy in vest: Say what you will, but you are in the same mess we are. So don't act so tough.

 

Sickly red-hooded boy: [scoffs] Don't treat me like I'm in the same league with you. If I had my equipment, hacking into the door would be easy, I mean, it is mechanically activated.

 

_ Mechanically activated? I took a look at the door again and noticed a pad next to the door with a key code password lock mechanism on it. _

 

Muscled guy in vest: At least we know something. We just have to find out the password and get out of here.

 

Sickly red-hooded boy: [condescending look] Yeah, easy peasy you idiot.

 

High-strung rich suit-wearing Arab: [authoritative pose] Hey! No fighting here! If it’s not helping this investigation, then it’s pointless, you imbeciles!

 

_ He said no fighting but he seems like an instigator, irony at its finest. _

 

Sickly red-hooded boy: [pissed off gesture] What the fuck did you just say!?... [scoffs] It doesn’t matter anyways. I’m pretty sure all of this is just some practical joke from the higher-ups of Hope’s Peak.

 

_ Practical joke? Well this sure isn’t funny. Well it seems like there’s no way out for the time being. If it is some practical joke, then sooner or later they’ll unlock the door. _

 

Nakamura: Well if we’re stuck here for a little bit, it’s probably best if we get acquainted first. I think it’ll help out a little bit.

 

High-strung rich suit-wearing Arab: [smiles] For once, someone that makes sense. Once we introduce ourselves, it’ll be a lot easier to work together for the time being.

 

_ I thought to myself who I would introduce myself first to… _

 

[Examination Begins]

 

[Talk to high-strung rich suit-wearing Arab]

 

High-strung rich suit-wearing Arab: [normal expression] Alright, let’s get this over with. My name is Rifat Zafar, and I’m the Super High-School Level Aristocrat.

 

[SHSL Aristocrat title card - Rifat Zafar]

 

Rifat: It's not much of a talent, I was born into a rich family, the biggest in Arabia and one of the richest and elite families in the world, just behind the Togami family. Our biggest export are explosives and oil.

 

Nakamura: Explosives!? Who would let you sell explosives to foreign nations?

 

Rifat: [critical look] Let us? I think you misunderstand. [authoritative pose] We're the elite, the cream of the crop, the alpha, no one “lets us”, we do it, end of story.

 

Nakamura: That's...insane.

 

Rifat: [normal pose] Only smaller people don't understand what we do. [sighs] It's fine, I probably can't get you to understand, you were all designed for the rich and smart to lead anyways, so it's okay.

 

_ This guy's ego is massive… _

 

Rifat: [normal pose] That's enough about me and my family however, I'd like to keep this short.  

 

Nakamura: Hm, I see. Well, I’ll get to it quick then. I’m the Super High-School Level Protagonist, Jin Nakamura.

 

I _ had to think for a second. I hadn’t thought much about my disguise, so I had to come up with a few things on the spot. _

 

Nakamura: When I was younger I was a natural at making friends, and even more so at bringing people together. You could call my talent the Super High-School Level Motivator, but apparently I fit all the tropes of a Protagonist.

 

Rifat: [thinking pose] Interesting…very interesting. Alright, it's time to move on. [authoritative pose] Get out of my sight and talk to the others, now!

 

Nakamura: Nngh!...Fine then...

 

_ I walked away from that introduction hastily to avoid trouble. Rifat seems arrogant and probably is borderline criminal, but he seems like he knows what he is doing. _

 

[Talk to alert green-hooded boy with raspy voice]

 

Alert green-hooded boy with raspy voice: [shocked expression] Ah! O-Oh, hey Jin. [panicked expression] I-I’m s-s-so s-s-sorry, I-I didn't mean to stalk you! I just overheard your conversation!

 

_ Wow, this guy panics fast. And it’s weird that he heard me, I wasn’t really close to him. He must have really good hearing. _

 

Nakamura: That's some pretty good hearing. Is that your talent?

 

Alert green-hooded boy with raspy voice: [hides face in hoodie] No, it's not anything like that. [eager pose, points at Nakamura] My talent is the Super High-School Oneirologist! And that title is given to me, Kenta Takahara!

 

[SHSL Oneirologist title card - Kenta Takahara]

 

Kenta: [hides face in hoodie] But I doubt someone would know what that is just by hearing the name. It’s not a really good talent...but it’s basically the science of sleep…

 

Nakamura: I think that’s a pretty cool talent Kenta. I mean, well, dreams are like an escape from reality and they are kinda cool. To have knowledge over dreams and sleep, I think that’s a pretty worthy talent.

 

Kenta: Wow, thank you. [smiles, panicked a bit, goes back to smiling, then blushes] Um, you should move on to the next person. D-Don’t want to keep them waiting.

 

Nakamura: Alrighty!

 

_ Kenta looks like he wants to break out of his shell, but is having problems doing it. I headed over to the next person. _

 

[Talk to headphone-wearing multi-colored hair girl]

 

Headphone-wearing multi-colored hair girl: [jamming out to music]

 

Nakamura: Um...hello?

 

Headphone-wearing multi-colored hair girl: [ignores]

 

_ I tapped on her shoulder. _

 

Headphone-wearing multi-colored hair girl: Ah! [scurries to take off headphones] What do you want!?

 

Nakamura: [staggers] Ah! I was just introducing myself!

 

Headphone-wearing multi-colored hair girl: [confused expression] What for?

 

Nakamura: You didn't hear any of what was going on!?

 

Headphone-wearing multi-colored hair girl: [eager pose] Well of course I didn't! These are noise-cancelling headphones, even if someone was getting murdered right in front of me, I wouldn't hear them.

 

_...That's a pretty morbid example… _

 

Nakamura: We're supposed to introduce ourselves to develop a source of stability when researching a way out of here..

 

Headphone-wearing multi-colored hair girl: [questionable expression] Oh, is that all? [cocky smile] I guess that's simple enough. [normal expression] My name is Ritsu Sakurai, and I'm the Super High-School Level Acoustical Engineer. [excited pose] But please call me the Super High-School Level DJ!

 

[SHSL Acoustical Engineer title card - Ritsu Sakurai]

 

Nakamura: So you're an Acoustical Engineer? That's pretty cool.

 

Ritsu: [pissed expression] D-J. DJ. Repeat after me, 1, 2, 3! DJ!

 

_ I think I just insulted her… _

 

Nakamura: So why did they call you one thing and not the other?

 

Ritsu: [thinking pose] It's because I'm not only exceptional at remixing and playing music, but I’m also amazing at detecting sound and fixing sound discrepancies. [surprised happy expression] Oh that's a long word!

 

Nakamura: That sounds amazing. My name is Jin Nakamura, I'm the Super High-School Level Protagonist.

 

Ritsu: [cocky smile] Yeah, I know, I heard ya when you were talking to Rifat.

 

Nakamura: Wait what!? I thought you couldn't hear me?

 

Ritsu: Any normal person wouldn't be able to. Plus it makes for an interesting conversation, does it not?

 

Nakamura: You...You got me there.

 

_ Being able to hear me from quite a distance, while wearing noise-cancelling headphones AND playing music. I thought Kenta's hearing was weird, but Ritsu’s is damn near scary. _

 

Ritsu: [excited pose] Well that concludes our grand adventure of getting to know each other!

 

_ I left the conversation a bit terrified to be honest. _

 

[Talk to hat-wearing girl with a notepad]

 

Nakamura: Hey, what's up?

 

Hat-wearing girl with a notepad: [rapidly writing in notepad] This just in! 16 students trapped in bunker with possibly no escape! Will the Super High-School Level Journalist, Cassandra Bertrand and her wit and devilishly good looks survive this ordeal!? Of course she will!

 

[SHSL Journalist title card - Cassandra Bertrand]

 

_ She has a...very unique personality… _

 

Nakamura: So...you're a journalist. That's pretty interesting. But I don't think this is much of a scoop. It's harmless fun by the school anyways.

 

Cassandra: [disappointed expression] Awww, I was hoping for something more grand. [smiles] If this was some sort of murder mystery plan, this would be pretty interesting!

 

Nakamura: That's insane!

 

Cassandra: [normal pose] Yeah, you're right. [serious expression] But the most insane and disturbing news are the best ones in my line of work!

 

Nakamura: I can't imagine doing things like that. 

 

Cassandra: [dramatic pose] It's the burden we journalists must take on ourselves!

 

Nakamura: Uh huh…

 

Cassandra: [points dramatically] Now what's your talent citizen!?

 

Nakamura: Ngh!...My name is Jin Nakamura and I'm the Super High-School Level Protagonist!

 

Cassandra: [writes down on notepad] I shall call you Jim.

 

Nakamura: Jim!? It's just a letter off!

 

Cassandra: Alright Jim, be on your way.

 

_ This chick is weird…that’s all I thought while I left the conversation. _

 

[Talk to energetic blonde-haired girl]

 

Nakamura: Hi, nice to meet you.

 

Energetic blonde-haired girl: [maniacal voice] Hi there buddy boy! You want to get stabbed or something!?

 

Nakamura: Ngh!...H-Huh!?

  
Energetic blonde-haired girl: [innocent smile] Haha, just kidding.

 

Nakamura:...please don’t scare me like that.

 

Energetic blonde-haired girl: Okay. I just kind of wanting to see your reaction to something like that. Hi, my name is Aurelia Smith, and I’m the Super High-School Level Anticipator.

 

[SHSL Anticipator title card - Aurelia Smith]

 

Nakamura: I thought you were some kind of killer or something, if that was the case we’d have to tie you up or something. [nervous chuckle]

 

Aurelia: [genuine laugh] HAHAHAHA you’re so funny!

 

Nakamura: Um...I’m being serious.

 

Aurelia: [normal face] Oh…[smiles] Okay. So what’s your talent Mr. Comedy Man?

 

Nakamura: I’m Jin Nakamura, I’m the Super High-School Level Protagonist.

 

_ I just realized how stressful it is to say your talent over and over again… _

 

Aurelia: Wow a Protagonist? Can you change your hair to yellow or send energy beams from your hands?   
  
Nakamura: Um...what are you talking about?   
  


Aurelia: [thinking pose] I saw it in a manga once. [smiles] I thought you would know that being Japanese, so I tried to relate haha.

 

Nakamura: Sorry, not a big fan of anime or manga to be honest with you.

  
Aurelia: [shocked expression] A Japanese person who doesn’t like anime or manga!? What kind of world is this!?

 

Nakamura: Um...the real one…?

  
Aurelia: [genuine laughter] You’re so funny Jin!

 

Nakamura:...

 

_ I needed to go on to the next person. I don’t think she knows too much about culture...or if things are funny or not. _

 

[Talk to girl with baggy eyes in wheelchair]

 

Girl with baggy eyes in wheelchair: [waves]

 

Nakamura: Hi, what's up?

 

Girl with baggy eyes in wheelchair: [silence]

 

Nakamura: Um, what's wrong?

 

Girl with baggy eyes in wheelchair: [points to her mouth and motions writing down on a imaginary piece of paper]

 

Nakamura: Um...are you mute?

 

Girl with baggy eyes in wheelchair: [nods] 

 

Nakamura: Hm…

 

_ Thankfully I have a notepad and a pen for investigation purposes on me at all times. _

 

Nakamura: [hands supplies]

 

Girl with baggy eyes in wheelchair: [writes] Hi, I'm Kimiko Tokiwa. Nice to meet you.

 

Nakamura: Same here. What's your talent?

 

Kimiko: [concerned expression] [writes] ???

 

Nakamura: Huh? Do you not know your talent?

 

Kimiko: [writes] My mind is drawing a blank.

 

[SHSL ??? - Kimiko Tokiwa]

 

Nakamura: Well, that's really odd. Um, my name is Jin Nakamura, and I'm the Super High-School Level Protagonist.

 

Kimiko: [smiles] [writes] Fitting talent. You seem like a really nice person.

 

Nakamura: [blushes] I do? [smiles] Well thanks!

 

Kimiko: [writes] Definitely husband material.

 

Nakamura: [staggers] H-H-Huh!?

 

Kimiko: [smiles] [writes] Just kidding. But I find something weird right now…

 

Nakamura: Huh? How so?

 

Kimiko: [writes] I was supposed to come here with my caretaker, but he's not here with me. My wheelchair wasn't built to be moved by me, but from someone else behind me.

 

Nakamura: So without him you can't move?

 

Kimiko: [nods]

 

Nakamura: I see...hm...how about this? Once we’re done with introductions, I’ll be your temporary assistant until we find him?

 

Kimiko: [blushes] [writes] You mean it?

 

Nakamura: Of course!

 

Kimiko: [smiles] [writes] Thank you so much, you really are a kind person.

 

_ I let her keep the notepad for her introductions. I left to go talk to someone else. _

 

[talk to trench-coat wearing girl with checkered hat]

 

Trench-coat wearing girl with checkered hat: [stern expression] Yes, I know you have arrived for introductions boy. So get on with it.

 

Nakamura: H-Huh? Oh. Well, my name is Jin Nakamura and I'm the Super High-School Level Protagonist.

 

Trench-coat wearing girl with checkered hat: [thinking pose] Interesting, interesting. You certainly have those features. [normal expression] Alright, move on.

 

Nakamura: W-Wait! What about you?

 

Trench-coat wearing girl with checkered hat: [confused expression] Huh? How do you not know who I am?

 

Nakamura: What do you mean?

 

Trench-coat wearing girl with checkered hat: I'm Sherlock Holmes!

 

Nakamura: H-Huh!? The fictional character!?

 

Trench-coat wearing girl with checkered hat: [defensive pose] Hey buddy, I'm not fictional!

 

Nakamura: But Holmes is a guy if I'm not mistaken.

 

Trench-coat wearing girl with checkered hat: [staggers] You dare call me a woman!?

 

Nakamura:......yes?

 

Trench-coat wearing girl with checkered hat: [snickers] Crafty devil. [dramatic pose] Alas, I am not the true Sherlock Holmes. I am merely a fangirl! [normal pose] My name is Mei Sasori, and I'm the Super High-School Level Forensic Scientist!

 

[SHSL Forensic Scientist title card - Mei Sasori]

 

Nakamura: Oh, so you're looking to be as great as Sherlock Holmes? I see.

 

Mei: [thinking pose] As great? [angry expression, points at Nakamura] That's wrong! I will become greater than Sherlock one day! Heed my words Jin, I will become the world's greatest detective one day!

 

Nakamura: Well why don't you have that talent then? You are the Forensic Scientist, but why not Detective?

 

Mei: [staggers] U-Um! [disappointed expression] Well...there is already a Super High-School Level Detective.

 

Nakamura: Oh, so someone beat you to the cut.

 

Mei: [angry look] Hey! I'll have you know that being a Forensic Scientist isn't that bad! [thinking pose] I mean, if it really didn't make a difference, Hope's Peak wouldn't have scouted me out would they?

 

Nakamura: Huh? Oh yeah, why did they scout you out if Forensic Science is extremely close to detective work?

 

_ Actually now that I think about it...it's weird, I'm the Super High-School Level Private Investigator, but there is a Detective, we're almost basically the same thing right? Minus the fact that Private Investigators are licensed by states and not by local law enforcement and our cases are usually brought on by customers who pay us to investigate. So in a way, I'm kinda like Sherlock Holmes aren't I? _

 

Mei: [thinking pose] Well, it's because a Forensic Scientist isn't much of a Detective. We study crime scenes and analyze scientific evidence, we don't really do the outside work or piece together murderers and criminals, we mostly leave that up to the Detectives or Investigators. [angry pose, points at Nakamura] But we already do a lot of work, so don't look down on us!

 

Nakamura: Okay, okay! Got it!

 

_ I left that conversation to talk to someone else. Mei seems frustrated with her role, but at the same time proud of it. She's really strange... _

 

[talk to casual blue-shirt wearing guy with thick white jacket]

 

Casual blue-shirt wearing guy with thick white jacket: [bright smile] Hello young fellow!

 

_ This guy...has a really nice aura about him...like I could open up to him really easily. _

 

Nakamura: Yo!

 

Casual blue-shirt wearing guy with thick white jacket: [bright smile] Let’s get started with introductions. [normal pose] My name is Itaru Tsuzumi, and I’m the Super High-School Level Psychiatrist.

 

[SHSL Psychiatrist title card - Itaru Tsuzumi]

 

_ Psychiatrist? Well...that does make sense. _

 

Itaru: [smiles] Heh, so I guess that one doesn’t surprise you. [normal pose] So what’s your name and talent?

 

Nakamura: I’m the Super High-School Level Protagonist, Jin Nakamura.

 

Itaru: [questioning look] Protagonist? You don’t look like one. You look more like a detective or something.

 

_ Damn this guy is sharp! _

 

Nakamura: Nope, definitely a Protagonist.

 

Itaru: [smiles] I’ll take your word for it. Guess sometimes my instinct is wrong. [questioning pose] I do have to wonder how someone gets that kind of talent.

 

Nakamura: Apparently it’s because of my natural talent to get along with others.

 

Itaru: [normal pose] I guess that makes sense. [smiles] I wouldn’t want to get in the way of the Protagonist, you should move on to the next person.

 

Nakamura: Wait, I gotta ask, how did you get your talent?

 

Itaru: [normal pose] I dunno. Maybe I have a deep-rooted anxiety and am emotionally unstable causing me to be able to relate to other people and thus being a good Psychiatrist.

 

Nakamura: [staggers] W-What!?

 

Itaru: [smiles] Just kidding. I’m just naturally good at seeing through people. Because of this, I can help people out during emotionally trauma.

 

_ Damn! He really IS good! _

 

Itaru: [normal pose] Alright, that should do it. [smiles] See you later.

 

_ I left the conversation. Itaru has scary deduction skills, wouldn’t be surprised if he actually had emotional problems too. But he seems like an overall nice guy. _

 

[Talk to sickly red-hooded boy]

 

Sickly red-hooded boy: [disgusted expression] Ugh, why do we gotta play nice with each other? I really don’t care about you all.

 

Nakamura: Don’t worry, once we’re done with introductions, we should be able to find a way out of here.

 

Sickly red-hooded boy: [angry expression] I know that dumbass! [sighs] Sorry, my name is Hitori Kamato and I’m the Super High-School Level Hacker.

 

[SHSL Hacker title card - Hitori Kamato]

 

_ Now that I think about it...he was the one to mention hacking the door. _

 

Nakamura: Hacker? Well I guess that’s a helpful talent.

 

Hitori: It can be, for me. [dissatisfied look] It's not a good talent to have though.

 

Nakamura: Why not? It can be used positively.

 

Hitori: That's a naive way to look at it. In my world it's only used for pain.

 

Nakamura: Huh? How so?

 

Hitori: [angry expression] None of your business dumbass! Now get going! 

 

Nakamura: Huh? What about my introduction?

 

Hitori: Doesn't matter to me. We won't be talking very much, best not to get attached.

 

_ I left that conversation in a rush, he's a definitely on-edge type of guy. _

 

[Talk to creature-invested girl]

 

Nakamura: [staggers] A-A-Ah!

 

Creature-invested girl: [panics] Ah!

 

Nakamura: Why do you have animals all over you!?

 

_ The girl has a bird nest on her head, ants crawling all over her and I think I see some bees and spiders on her too! _

 

Creature-invested girl: [shh’s] Don't wake them, they are sleeping. [points to the birds]

 

Nakamura: Uh...uh…

 

Creature-invested girl: I'm Chikara Mifune, the Super High-School Level Wildlife Biologist.

 

[SHSL Wildlife Biologist title card - Chikara Mifune]

 

Nakamura: So you study wildlife...but...why are infested with them?

 

Chikara: It's because these are endangered species. I became a home to them when their civilizations became destroyed.

 

Nakamura: That's just...weird.

 

Chikara: [pouty face] Well I didn't ask you. I'm pretty sure  **_he'd_ ** be proud of me.

 

Nakamura: Huh? Who?

 

Chikara: [laughs and mimics] My name is Gundham Tanaka! I am the alpha and the omega! Lowly worm, kneel before my power! [shh's herself]

 

Nakamura: [staggers] H-Huh!?

 

Chikara: [blushing pose] That is the name of the man I will one day marry. He's so perfect.

 

Nakamura: Sounds like a weirdo…

 

Chikara: [pouty face] Well no one asked you. Not me or my many animals.

 

Nakamura: [staggers]

 

Chikara: [apologizing pose] Sorry. [normal pose] What's your name and talent?

 

Nakamura: I'm the Super High-School Level Protagonist! Jin Nakamura!

 

Chikara: [questioning pose] Hm? [normal expression] Oh! No wonder you're weird, you're not an antagonist. 

 

Nakamura: You like those more?

 

Chikara: [smiles] Well of course, everyone knows protagonists are boring characters.

 

Nakamura: Hey!

 

Chikara: [pouty face] It's the truth. Now leave, you are disturbing the birds.

 

_ I left the conversation before I could hear anymore nonsense. _

 

[Talk to short witch-hat wearing cloaked girl]

 

Short witch-hat wearing cloaked girl: [disgusted look] Introduce yourself quickly demon.

 

Nakamura: Huh? Demon?

 

Short witch-hat wearing cloaked girl: [smiles] That is correct. [condescending smile] You are covered with the stench of lust. If I were to bend over, you would definitely stare at my hind-quarters.

 

Nakamura: [staggers] I would not!

 

Short witch-hat wearing cloaked girl: [angry pose] Do not doubt my words! I am Octavia Hawthorne, the Super High-School Level Occultist! My words are fact!

 

[SHSL Occultist title card - Octavia Hawthorne]

 

Nakamura: Yeah, even so I wouldn't look at your panties. That's pedophilic.

 

Octavia: I am not a child Demon. [angry expression] If you dare call me a child, I shall send you back to the realm of once you came!

 

Nakamura: Even so, it's still wrong!

 

Octavia: [condescending smile] How about I give you a touch? Maybe then you will feel differently.

 

Nakamura: [staggers] Hell no!

 

Octavia: [disappointed look] I wouldn't have let you anyway pervert.

 

Nakamura: You are the one who asked ME.

 

Octavia: Such foolishness. [angry pose] Get out of my sight lust demon!

 

Nakamura: What about my introduction?

 

Octavia: There is no way I would want to know your name!

 

Nakamura: Fine!

 

_ I got out of there quickly. Why did I end up with a bunch of loonies? _

 

[Talk to muscled guy in vest]

 

Muscled guy in vest: [silence]

 

Nakamura: Um...Hi.

 

Muscled guy in vest: [plain expression] Why do you talk so quietly?

 

Nakamura: Huh?

 

Muscled guy in vest: Is it because you are afraid of my size?

 

_ I would be lying if I said no… _

 

Nakamura: Kind of.

 

Muscled guy in vest: I'm used to it. My name is Shinzo Okawa, I'm the Super High-School Level Mercenary.

 

[SHSL Mercenary title card - Shinzo Okawa]

 

Nakamura: [staggers]

 

Shinzo: I expected that reaction. It’s not everyday you meet a mercenary, even by Hope's Peak standards.

 

Nakamura: I guess you can’t really be surprised...but a mercenary? Sorry if it sounds a bit farfetched.

 

Shinzo: Believe it. I was a member of mercenary group Fenrir. [shows insignia on hand]

 

Nakamura: A-AH!

 

Shinzo: Don’t yell. I’m not here to harm any of you, so do not worry.

 

_ Kind of hard to do that with a mercenary around… _

 

Nakamura: Um...well...sorry. I shouldn’t judge others, my name is Jin Nakamura and I’m the Super High-School Level Protagonist.

 

Shinzo: You definitely have those characteristics.

 

Nakamura: Thank you?

 

Shinzo: No problem kid.

 

_ Honestly, I don’t feel safe around this guy, but he seems to be the most calm in situations like this. So is that a good thing or a bad one? I left the conversation. _

 

[Talk to scruffy-haired casual-clothed boy]

 

Scruffy-haired casual-clothed boy: [beaming smile] Yo man, sup? I’m the Super High-School Level Comedian, Dallas Kay.

 

[SHSL Comedian title card - Dallas Kay]

 

_ Well that sure was quick. _

 

Nakamura: So you’re a comedian?

 

Dallas: That’s right. But now’s not the time for jokes. [worried expression] We gotta get out of here man.

 

Nakamura: Why are you worried? We already said it’s a prank by the academy.

 

Dallas: [thinking pose] I’m not really sure about that…[worried expression] I got a really bad vibe bro. 

 

Nakamura: Could it be your imagination?

 

Dallas: Probably…[normal expression] We still gotta find a way out of here. [beaming smile] Would be a shame if Hope’s Peak Academy went and found their students dead in a bunker.

 

Nakamura: That’s a...disturbing image…

 

Dallas: [normal expression] I think we should be good. We just have to work together. Now what’s your name and talent?

 

Nakamura: Jin Nakamura, Super High-School Level Protagonist.

 

Dallas: [disappointed look] Aw man. If this turned out to be some action story, I wish I would be the protagonist. [beaming smile] They always get the girls.

 

_ That’s a shallow way of looking at it… _

 

Nakamura: I’m standing right here man.

 

Dallas: Yeah, sorry about that. [nervous chuckle] We should wrap up introductions so we can get to the bottom of this mystery.

 

_ I agreed with him and we went our separate ways. _

 

[Talk to tux-wearing tall guy with white hair]

 

Tux-wearing tall guy with white hair: [monotoned voice] [normal pose] I’m Juuzou Kojima and I’m the Super High-School Level Architect.

 

[SHSL Architect title card - Juuzou Kojima]

 

Nakamura: Hey that’s pretty cool.

 

Juuzou: I suppose.

 

Nakamura: Uh...so I’m Jin Nakamura, I’m the Super High-School Level Protagonist.

 

Juuzou: That’s good I suppose.

 

Nakamura: Um…

 

Juuzou: [sighs] Sorry, I’m thinking. If it helps anything, I think I may have a clue to what is going on.

 

Nakamura: Oh really?

 

Juuzou: [normal expression] Something about this structure seems weird. I’ll talk more about it when introductions are done.

 

Nakamura: Um...alright then.

 

Juuzou: Be on your way. Don’t want to stall time.

 

_ That was a very quick conversation…doesn’t seem like he’s the talkative type, or just doesn’t care about conversation. Either way, I’m interested in what he knows. _

 

[Talk to organized girl with glasses and uniform]

 

Organized girl with glasses and uniform: [pushes glasses up] Hello Jin Nakamura, I am Tomoko Kimura, the Super High-School Level Entrepreneur. 

 

[SHSL Entrepreneur title card - Tomoko Kimura]

 

Nakamura: How do you know my name? Don’t tell me you have amazing ears too? Everyone seems to have that talent these days.

 

Tomoko: [normal pose] No, I got the info I needed from Rifat. It makes introductions so much quicker when you already have the info of said person.

 

Nakamura: Oh yeah, I guess that makes sense. I should’ve tried that method myself.

 

Tomoko: It’s something I picked up during my travels. So Nakamura, I find your talent odd. Usually a protagonist is very loud-spoken, if you were one I would have noticed.

 

Nakamura: Sharp. But that was the talent given to me.

 

Tomoko: Interesting. I would like to discuss matters in great length with you later. But now that introductions are out of the way, we should get down to business.

 

_ Yeah, she’s right. Now that introductions are over, we should be able of finding a way out. _

 

[Frame of all the characters in the bunker]

 

Juuzou: Now that introductions are finally over, I have something important to say.

 

Nakamura: Yes, what is it?

 

Juuzou: We are not in Hope’s Peak Academy.

 

Nakamura: [staggers] WHAT!?

 

Tomoko: [authoritative pose] Hold on! You can’t just say that without any evidence.

 

Juuzou: But I do. I’ve seen the blueprints of Hope’s Peak Academy before, and there was never any mention of a bunker within the school, not even one in the Reserve Course building.

 

Itaru: [calm expression] Wait that makes little sense, how can we be in a separate building? We were just at Hope’s Peak not long ago.

 

Juuzou: [thinking pose] Yes, that crossed my mind as well. [normal pose] And it makes matters worse when you think about why we are here.

 

Dallas: [thinking pose] Why we are here? [worried expression] So...we are not here as a prank?

 

Shinzo: This could be bad. If we are in a separate building, it could mean we were taken someplace else by someone.

 

Octavia: [panicked expression] Has Lucifer finally come to claim my soul!?

 

Kenta: [worried expression] A-Are w-we in trouble?

 

Mei: [tips hat] Very interesting indeed.

 

Cassandra: [worried expression while writing] Breaking news, 16 students kidnapped and taken to unknown facility. Will the good-looking Cassandra Bertrand escape this cruel fate alive? Find out next chapter.

 

Aurelia: Guys...um, this is funny and all, but I’m not getting a bad vibe about this. I don't think we are in immediate danger.

 

Juuzou: I agree. Our biggest concern is finding out the password to the door, or we'll never get out. 

 

Rifat: [authoritative pose] Do not fear! For I have discovered the code.

 

Tomoko: [angry expression] Why didn't you say so earlier!?

 

Rifat: [staggers] It's because it's not the whole answer. I only figured out the major clue.

 

Hitori: [angry pose] Well speak up dumbass! Let us hear it!

 

Rifat: I found this piece of paper amongst the boxes. It's a bit...odd…

 

[Examination Begin]

 

[Examine piece of paper with clue]

 

_ It was an illustration with boxes and stick figures of people. It looks like it was drawn by a two year-old. There was a heading with the words “The code is amongst the outsiders. 5 digits. Clue: Wake up order. _

 

[Examination End]

 

Nakamura: Huh, that's an odd puzzle. But I think I understand what it wants. There are clear foreigners here and it wants us to figure out the order in which they wake up.

 

Rifat: I guess that makes sense.

 

Tomoko: From what I've gathered, our foreign students are Rifat, Aurelia, Octavia, Dallas and Cassandra.

 

Rifat: Mine should be easy. I woke up 2nd, right after Octavia.

 

Dallas: I woke up shortly after Cassandra I think.

 

Cassandra: I woke up after Rifat…

 

Aurelia: And I woke up after Cassandra.

 

Nakamura: Wait a second...12345!? Is that really the code!?

 

Hitori: That's such a simple code, any dumbass could figure that one out!

 

Dallas: Maybe it's too simple that no one could figure it out?

 

Tomoko: I'm having doubts about this. But it doesn't hurt to try I guess. Who volunteers for unlocking it?

 

_ Everyone looks indecisive, except for a few, but they just seemed like they didn't care. Also I find it weird how the passcode could be the order in which we wake up, like somehow someone knew when each of us would wake up. This is….very strange. _

 

Nakamura: I guess that means I'm stuck doing it.

 

Tomoko: There we go Mr. Protagonist.

 

_ Thanks I guess… _

 

_ As I entered the code 12345 in the number panel and pressed enter, I heard a small click within the door. _

 

Tomoko: So I guess that really was the password.

 

Juuzou: Expected as much. Let's go.

 

Kimiko: [flails arms around]

 

Nakamura: Hm?

 

Kimiko: [writes] I can’t move… ;(

 

Nakamura: Oh...I almost forgot.

 

_ I walked up behind her wheelchair to help her out. It was surprisingly light, probably due to her small stature. _

 

Tomoko: Alright, let's move people. [opens door]

 

_ As we left the bunker room, we were met with one linear hallway that stretched quite a distance. It had a red carpet and beige walls. It had some pictures framed of some old guy and had some display cases of odd things, almost like collectables.  _

 

Tomoko: [thinking pose] Very strange indeed.

 

Rifat: [authoritative pose] We must continue to move forward!

 

Nakamura: We just have to go down this hallway. That must be our way out of here.

 

Hitori: Nice observation Captain Obvious.

 

Aurelia: Wait he's a Superhero now? Since when?

 

Hitori: [sighs] That was sarcasm dumbass.

 

Aurelia: Oh…

 

Dallas: [protective pose] Hey don’t pick on her!

 

_ What about me? I was the first target… _

 

Chikara: Let's go, my ants are getting antsy.

 

Rifat: That's right. [authoritative pose] Onwards!

 

_ We moved through the hallway quickly. At the end of the hallway we were met with a giant blue door.  _

 

Hitori: There is no passcode on this door, but there is a fingerprint reader.

 

Nakamura: Any clues for this one?

 

Dallas: [worried expression] Is it safe to just read all of our fingerprints?

 

Hitori: [angry pose] Bad idea dumbass! [sighs] Most codes like these stop functioning for a brief period of time once you get it wrong multiple times. It could take hours before we get the right one.

 

Tomoko: So who wants to go first?

 

Hitori: [angry pose] Didn't you just hear what I said bitch!?

 

Itaru: We heard what you said. But there is no clue this time.

 

Shinzo: It could be we just haven’t looked hard enough.

 

Octavia: [shocked expression] Could the clue be invisible? [thinking pose] I must clarify with the spirits.

 

Juuzou: Not needed. I found the clue. It was simply on the back of the first paper.

 

Mei: [shocked expression] What kind of idiot puts two clues on the same paper!?

 

Kimiko: [writes] Probably someone not used to the whole kidnapping thing.

 

Dallas: [worried expression] Don't say it like that! If you say it like that, then we really are kidnapped.

 

Juuzou: It's the most likely thing at this point.

 

Hitori: [sighs] Man you are such a fucking optimist aren't you?

 

Juuzou: No point in it. 

 

Mei: [demanding pose] Cease your bickering! Give us the clue already!

 

Juuzou: The fingerprint belongs to a criminal amongst us whose crime was covered up by Hope’s Peak Academy’s staff.

 

Shinzo: [disappointed expression] Someone being a criminal is too vague of a term. A lot of us could break unnoticable crimes. And even if it was a major crime, no one is that stupid to step up.

 

Hitori: [sigh] You are one to talk.

 

Ritsu: Someone just fess up! I’m getting boooooooooooored.

 

Dallas: [worried expression] Will we be trapped here if no one admits to it?

 

Kenta: [hides face in hoodie] ...I guess I have to do it.

 

Everyone minus Juuzou, Kimiko, Hitori and Shinzo: [shocked expression] HUUUUUUUH!!?

 

**_Kenta placed his fingerprint on the readers, it beeped and the door unlocked._ **

 

Nakamura: That...That took some serious balls.

 

Shinzo: [curious expression] What kind of a major crime can someone that size commit? I wonder…

 

Kenta: [worried expression]...Let’s just go please…

 

**_We did what he said and walked through the door. We suddenly found ourselves in a squared room._ **

 

[Examination Begin]

 

[Examine Elevator]

 

_ There was one lone elevator in the room. It had a metallic door that split down the middle for opening purposes and had only an up-button, which means we must be on the bottom floor. _

 

[Examine Structure]

 

_ The room was wide, but not very big in length, we had to group up to fit in the room. The walls were white and made out of brick. _

 

[Examine Podium]

 

_ There was a small podium to the side of the room near the elevator, like when people passed by they would need a quick talk to an authority figure. _

 

[Examination End]

 

_ Hm…? Why was there a podium? We are on the very bottom floor so there wouldn’t be any need for security or the such. Unless it was meant for entering the basement floor. But even then, there isn’t really anything important down here...maybe the objects in the display cases are important somehow? _

 

Unknown Voice: Mhmm, alright kiddos, head up to the podium for your introduction.

 

_ That voice...it sounds dreadfully happy, but not in the sense I would usually describe it. It’s like when someone who hates cats sees them being run over with car and they laugh about it… _

 

Rifat: [worried expression] Huh? Who’s there!?

 

Aurelia: [laughs] Voice impressions are really funny guys. [wondering pose] Who said it though?

 

Ritsu: [wondered expression] It came from the podium guys. [scared expression] Podiums can talk now!?   
  


Unknown Voice: I’m not a podium, this handsome voice belongs to...

 

[Camera shifts to the podium where a black and white bear jumped onto the top of it]

 

Bear: It belongs to your loving headmaster, Monokuma!

 

Nakamura: What the-!?

 

_ W-WHAT THE HELL!!!? _

 

Dallas: [scared expression] Y-You don’t look anything like a headmaster…

 

Octavia: [shocked expression] Lucifer has come in the form of a tanuki to claim our souls!

 

Monokuma: [holds up claw] I am not a tanuki! I’m a bear! 

 

Chikara: [worried] A bear? Please don’t eat my birds Mr. Monokuma…

 

Hitori: Are we really encouraging this thing? It’s just a stuffed animal for pete sakes.

 

Aurelia: A talking stuffed animal? [laughs] That’s hilarious!

 

Kenta: [hides face in hoodie] I-It’s not that funny…

 

Rifat: [authoritative pose] Enough of your chatter civilians! [normal pose] Listen up bear, we need answers. Why we are trapped in a bunker, and how we get out of here…[authoritative pose] Give us our answers now!

 

Monokuma: [laughs] Upupupupu! Be careful what you wish for Richy, cuz you just might get it. 

 

Rifat: [shocked] R-Richy!?

 

Monokuma: [smiles] Welcome to Hope’s Peak College students! Let’s skip all these stupid introductions and get straight to the point. [happy pose] The REAL reason you students are here is to take part in our new fantastic program!

 

Nakamura: A new program…? College? 

 

Monokuma: [laughs] You are here to take part in the amazing, grand and just plain awesome, KILLING ABROAD LIFE OF MUTUAL KILLING! Upupupupu!

 

Nakamura: [staggers] Mutual Killing!?

 

Aurelia: [scared] That’s...that’s not funny at all! That’s insane!

 

Hitori: [angry] Hey you bastard! Don’t fucking mess with us!

 

Monokuma: Mess with you? [laughs] Bear with me here, but this is no joke.

 

Tomoko: Really? Bear puns?

 

Cassandra: [writing furiously] Breaking discovery! 16 students trapped in school setting because Bear wants them to kill each other.

 

Itaru: Please don’t say it like that’s a fact...you’re just encouraging it.

 

Monokuma: It…? [holds out a claw] I’m no it! I’m Monokuma! Treat your headmaster with some respect!

 

Dallas: [worried] O-Okay sir!

 

Nakamura: Killing...That’s just insane! Do you really expect us to kill each other for no reason!?

 

Monokuma: Upupupu, that’s where it gets good. [laughs] You bastards won’t be allowed to leave the school until one of you bastards offs someone!

 

Nakamura: Huh!?

 

Monokuma: That’s right. This school trip has some rules ya know. Until one of you bastards decides to get motivated and kill one of your buddies, you are not allowed to leave the college!

 

Kenta: [cowers head] A-Are you serious? We have to kill each other to leave? That’s...just horrible…

 

Hitori: How dare you...How dare you!? Don’t talk nonsense!

 

Juuzou: So you’re saying we are trapped here forever if we do not kill one of our classmates...sorry if we’re not excited to hear those news.

 

Monokuma: Upupupu, it doesn’t matter what you want kiddo. [normal pose] Now let’s get a few things out of the way before I allow you into the elevator.

 

Tomoko: What else is there to say? You want to us to kill each other and leave. [angry pose] You sadistic animal.

 

Monokuma: [angry pose] No, no, no! You can’t just kill and do nothing next, that takes out the whole fun of it. [laughing pose] Upupupu, there’s more. [normal pose] Once a murder happens and three people discover the body, everyone, including the murderer, will work together to try to find out who caused your friend to kick the bucket, and shortly after the investigation we will hold a marvelous class trial!

 

Mei: A class trial? So a court case basically?

 

Monokuma: That’s right Ms. Detective! If you bastards select the true villain, then that person will be executed in spectacular fashion!

 

Kenta: [lowers head] A-And if we don’t choose the right one…?

 

Monokuma: [laughs] Then all you bastards besides the true villain will earn a one-way trip to the afterlife!

 

Hitori: [angry] You bastard!

 

Rifat: This will not stand! I will end this nonsense, no one will kill each other and we will not play by your rules! You are just a stuffed bear, you cannot stop us from leaving this school! Come on fellow students, let’s destroy this thing.

 

Monokuma: Uh-uh! Violence against the headmaster is a strict no-no! [evil look] If you even try doing anything, it won’t end pretty.

 

Rifat: [staggers]

 

Tomoko: [disappointed look] What happened to your bravado? 

 

Monokuma: There are a few more rules you bastards, if you like breathing fresh air, it’d be best if you reviewed over them. You’ll find these rules and a variety of other things on your Electronic ID!

 

**_It was at this moment Monokuma brought out a box full of ID’s with all of our names on them._ **

 

_ I looked around and saw their faces. Most of them were horrified, angry or just pretended not to care about it. I can’t believe we were put in this horrible situation. Kill each other and then we can leave this nightmare? I wouldn’t be surprised if anyone tried to take up on that offer. _

_  
_ _ But I mustn't given in to that. I must believe that none of us would do such a thing. We must find a way to get out of here… _

 

Monokuma: Upupupu, alright you bastards, it’s time to leave the bunker and start your new life! [disappears into the podium and vanishes]

 

Dallas: W-What is going on anymore!?

 

Itaru: This is...This isn’t normal…

 

Rifat: We must press forward people! We must erase what he said in our mind and move forward.

 

Hitori: [angry pose] That’s easy for you to say dumbass!

 

Tomoko: Come on guys, let’s stop this fighting. Let’s just go into the elevator, there must be a way out from there.

 

Kenta: [hides face in hoodie shyly] I agree. 

 

**_As she said that, we began to assemble inside the elevator. After the door closed, we began to ascend upwards._ **

 

_ I would be wrong if I said the atmosphere wasn’t depressing...but I held on to the thought that something hopeful will come of the other end of that that ride up… _

 

**Prologue End**

 

-16 Students Remain-

**Author's Note:**

> The first two free-time events will take place after the next chapter, so please submit your votes for who you want Jin to spend his time with.
> 
> Next release date should be around 8/21 if I am not busy.
> 
> I will also be working on a small description chapter that will describe the appearances of all the characters, since the way this format works slightly prohibits that.


End file.
